In-vehicle telematics systems are developing quickly in the complexity of their service offerings. One such telematics system already provides services dealing with air bag deployment notification, stolen vehicle tracking, remote door unlock, accident assistance, and route support, only to name a few.
The commercial service providers for in-vehicle telematics systems generally provide their services on a subscription basis. A variety of packages at different price levels may be available to the consumer. As is apparent in the list of services mentioned above, the user may very well be unaware of the existence of their telematics services unless a problem situation arises. A user might therefore forget about the service, or at least be less mindful of its existence. Given that the user must often make repeated payments to maintain their subscription, their lack of awareness or interaction with the system may negatively impact repeat subscription rates.
Difficulties may also arise relating to the plethora of available services and the various ways in which they are packaged. Currently, if a user forgets or has questions relating to what package they are currently operating under, or what services are included in the package, the primary means of finding answers is through interaction with a customer support representative. Staffing a call center is expensive, and any automation in providing information is thus strongly desirable. Simply listing the current package and services is a prime candidate for such automation. The telematics system itself may provide a much more effective and inexpensive platform for delivering package service level summary information.
It would be desirable to remind users of the existence of a telematics system thereby providing brand reinforcement in a manner that overcomes the above-described disadvantages. It would also be desirable to provide a method for delivering package service level summaries that overcomes the above-described disadvantages.